Stranded
by Regular Writer
Summary: The Park Gang win a 7 day vacation on a 5 Star Cruise Ship, but when they get on the wrong ship. What's the worse thing that could happen? Well, when the ships crashes and sinks, the park members, Starla, Margaret, and Eileen are all stranded on an Deserted Island! But soon, they all realize that the island isn't deserted...
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

"Okay gang, since we finally have enough money, we're closing the park for a whole week!" Benson announced. The workers at the park all sat on the porch, Skips was confused, Pops and Muscle Man exchanged glances, Thomas and Rigby seemed please to not work for a week. "Why are we closing the park?" Pops asked. He was depressed since he heard the news, but Benson and Mr. Maellard were saving up money for a special occasion. "We're going on a cruise for a whole week! It's the best cruise ship in town! It has a pool, a salon, a restaurant with wonderful gourmet foods, and even an arcade!" Benson looked at Mordecai and Rigby, expecting them to react. But instead, they smiled.

"I have sea sickness though!" Thomas said. Benson shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you're going to have to hold it in…" Thomas sighed. "I have a brochure if you would like to see what else they have" Benson said, handing Skips the brochure. "Wow! They even have meditation rooms!" Skips said, he handed it to Pops. "They have a candy store!" Pops said happily, "Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!" Rigby said, trying to grab the brochure out of Pop's hands. "Rigby, stop it! Wait your turn!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby didn't listen, and took the brochure out of his hands. "Wow! Dude, they have an indoor bounce house!" Rigby yelled. "How are you going to be able to get in, you're 23!" Muscle Man asked. "I'm the size of an 8 year old; I think I'll be able to get in the bounce house!" Rigby answered.

"Muscle Man, Mordecai, and Rigby! I am going to be nice, and let you invite a friend!" Benson said. "Starla!" Muscle Man said as fast as he can, before Benson could even finish, he ran inside to get on the phone. Mordecai instantly knew he was going to take Margaret. Before he left, he waited to see who Rigby was going to invite. "I'm going to take Jake! You know the wolf that gets drunk all the time at our pizza parties!" Rigby yelled. "Dude, wait, why not Eileen?" Mordecai asked. Rigby blushed, he was trying to hide the fact he liked her, more as a friend; he was just too embarrassed to say it. "Ugh! Fine! Next time we do this, I choose who you bring!" Rigby said angrily at Mordecai. "We're doing this once" Benson added. Mordecai slugged Rigby and laughed. Rigby groaned and layed down on the ground.

Mordecai kept laughing at Rigby as he walked inside, "Sure babe, we can take a nap while we're on the boat" Muscle Man said to Starla on the phone, Mordecai sat down at the table and waited for him to stop talking. "See you there babe, no, you're sexier! No, you're sexier! NO! YOU'RE SEXIER!" Muscle Man started yelling on the phone, five minutes later, Muscle Man was still talking to Starla about her bust size, and Mordecai had enough, and shoved Muscle Man to the ground and took the phone. "Sorry Starla, you're boobs can wait!" Mordecai ended the phone call, he gagged. Starla once fell for him, that was one time of his life he would like to forget.

Mordecai picked up the phone; he dialed Margaret's phone number, and waited. Margaret picked up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey Margaret!" Mordecai answered. "Oh, hi Mordecai!" Margaret said. "Margaret, the gang is going on a vacation on a cruise ship, and we're allowed to bring guests, Rigby is bringing Eileen, so I was wondering if you would-"

"Yes!"

"Huh?" Mordecai said, confused. "I would love to go on a cruise ship with you, I have no plans this week, and Eileen and I are on break from work for a week as well, what great timing!" Margaret replied. Mordecai fist pumped, he could imagine what fun he could have with Margaret, Rigby and Mordecai once made a bet, and Rigby won. Now Mordecai has to get Margaret's bra, he was too embarrassed to do so, he bought one from the mall, and gave it to Rigby. "How did you get Margaret's bra?" Rigby asked when he received it. "A gentleman never kisses and tells." Mordecai replied, he still laughs about this. "Thanks, we're leaving tomorrow" Mordecai told her. "Then I better get packing!" Margaret said, worried. She hung up, and Mordecai was excited. "Best Vacation…..EVER" he said.

Mordecai walked into his room, he found Rigby packing money and dirty clothes and a hand held video game system into his briefcase. "Dude, you should pack some stuff to get with Eileen!" Mordecai teased. "Stop Talking!" Rigby yelled. Rigby grabbed a picture of Eileen, and sneaked it in his briefcase. "DONE!" Rigby yelled, he was blushing, he ran out of the room before Mordecai could get suspicious. Mordecai packed his clothes, his phone, his toothbrush, deodorant, hair spray, and a fanny pack, Muscle Man told him that's a hit with the ladies.

Benson had packed his clothes as well, some supplies for hygiene, and his park manager guide, and his anger management book. Pops packed his clothes, hygiene supplies, his "money" and his war set, where he had little figurines of American and British soldiers. Skips packed hygiene supplies, clothes, and more. Muscle Man, Thomas, and HFG packed dirty clothes. Everyone was ready, except Starla, Eileen, and Margaret.

V

The next day, everyone ate breakfast, Muscle Man and Rigby raced to "Carmelita" Pops flying car, each tried to fit in, Pops and Skips sat in the front seat, Mordecai sat in the back with Muscle Man on his lap, Muscle Man kept farting, so Mordecai didn't enjoy this one bit. Thomas sat in the back in the middle, with Benson right next to him, HFG sat on Benson's lap, Benson didn't enjoy having someone like HFG sitting on him either…..

"Where am I supposed to sit!?" Rigby asked. "In the trunk" Skips ordered. "Are you serious!?" Rigby asked angrily. Skips opened the car, and Rigby jumped in the trunk. Rigby swore under his breath as the car flew in the air. The car landed at the dock, where the boat was supposed to arrive. Sure enough, Starla was already there, Margaret and Eileen stood there; they were holding suit cases, Rigby climbed out of the trunk. Rigby squealed, a Suit case was on top of Rigby's tail. Skips pulled out the suitcases. "Hey Rigby! It's nice that you invited me to this cruise!" Eileen said happily. "Oh, hey Eileen…." Rigby said without enthusiasm. "I've never been on a cruise ship before! This is so exciting! I brought my camera to take pictures of this amazing event!" Eileen cheered. Rigby tried not to smile.

Starla and Muscle Man engaged in tongue wrestling while Mordecai helped Margaret with her bags. Eileen kept talking about how excited she was to go on a cruise ship, much to Rigby's dismay. Pops chased butterflies, Muscle Man and Starla continued to French kiss, and of course, Benson was watching out for the ship, Skips walked to the dock. "I think I see the ship!" Benson yelled. Sure enough, a wonderful looking cruise ship was arriving near the dock, everybody got excited, Muscle Man and Starla stopped making out, and even they were excited. A man wearing a white tuxedo walked off the boat, and a couple rich people started to walk onto the dock and hand their bags to the rich man.

The park gang and the girls grabbed their bags and ran to the dock. Benson leaded them, as soon as they ran to the man. The man didn't take their bags. "Sorry guys, this isn't the cruise ship you will be taking your vacation on" The man said. Everyone started murmuring angrily. "What!? Then what boat are we taking!?" Benson asked. The man and the rest of the lucky people who were riding the cruise ship climbed onto the ship. "You're riding that one!" The man yelled, pointing to another boat while riding away.

Everyone looked at the boat the man pointed at, instead of seeing a wonderful cruise ship, with everything on the brochure, a horrible looking boat with barnacles on the bottom of the boat, the boat smelled of mold and dead people. The entire boat looked like it was older than Skips, and Skips is immortal, who knows how long he has been on earth? Everyone groaned and moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick." Thomas said. Mordecai and Margaret gasped.

Benson growled. "THIS is the boat we're taking our vacation on!?" Benson started to scream, Skips tried to calm Benson down. Fives and Pops tried to believe it was a dream, and Muscle Man and Starla went back to their 10 o'clock make out session. "Benson, the boat can't be that bad!" Skips said. Eileen looked at the brochure, "I-I thought we were going on a 5 Star cruise ship!" Eileen said, sadly. "IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT, EILEEN!" Benson yelled, he was really mad. Rigby over heard this; "THEY! YELL AT YOUR OWN CRUSH- FRIEND!" Rigby said, he blushed. Mordecai whistled and Eileen smiled.

Benson finally calmed down. "Okay, I think we can have _some _fun on the boat." Benson said. "I am NOT going on that thing!" Fives said, he was mad as well. "Well, it isn't what I expected, but I think we can have fun!" Margaret said. "Are there any beds on this boat, because Starla and I have to take a "nap"?" Muscle Man yelled. Everyone groaned. An old man walked onto the dock and took everyone's bags. "Hee Hee, I'm Chuckles, I will drive the boat." Said the creepy old man. Rigby turned to Mordecai, "I think he's a molester" Mordecai slugged Rigby.

Everyone except Benson and Skips got on the boat. "Grrrr, I really am ticked that we're not going on the other boat!" Benson growled. Skips looked at Benson. "Come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Skips asked. Benson sighed, and he and Skips climbed on board.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gang we're surprised about the boat, it was old, and Chuckles looked really creepy. Muscle Man and Starla continued to swallow each over, Skips continued to try to calm Benson down, he was still ticked. Pops was surprised and Thomas started to look a little green. "Come on guys, we can at least have _some _fun!" Mordecai said. He laughed awkwardly while everyone stared at him. Mordecai looked down. Chuckles laughed, he was at least in his 60s. "Hey ladies, come over here, I want to show you something!" Starla, Margaret, and Eileen all grabbed their bags and followed Chuckles into a room on the cruise ship. The beds were worn down and were in terrible condition. A rat ran across the room. "Ladies, this is your room, hehehe, enjoy your room!" Chuckles said in a really raspy and creepy voice. Starla opened the closet and screamed. "There's a dead skunk in the closet!" Starla yelled. Starla held her nose as her eyes watered. Eileen screamed when she pulled off her moldy, dusty bed covers to find a whole bunch of worms covered in dirt squirming around her bed.

Margaret picked up her pillow and found a moldy piece of pizza lying underneath her pillows. Margaret gagged. "This isn't the cruise ship I was expecting" Eileen said. "I'm afraid the captain is a rapist, or a murderer. He's totally creepy…" Margaret said. Starla pulled her bed covers off her bed and a bat flew into the air and attacked Starla, the bat messed with her hair as she ran around screaming. "Kill it! Kill it!" Starla screamed. Eileen grabbed her dirty pillow which was surprisingly heavy and hit Starla on the head. "Ow! What's in the thing?" Starla asked in pain. Eileen pulled out what was in her pillow and gasped, it was a bone. "We're going to die"

Up above Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost were shown their rooms, which were worse than the girls rooms by a landslide, more dead animals, bones, moldy food, and maggots surrounded the room. Thomas felt really queasy. "Where's the bathroom?" Thomas asked, green in the face. Chuckles chuckled. "Back there" he said, he then cackled. Thomas felt really sick to his stomach now. Thomas found the bathroom and opened the door, a extremely fowl stench punched him in the nostrils. It smelled worse than any portable potty, Thomas gagged, then vomited all over the floor.

Benson, Pops, Skips, and Thomas's rooms were awful as well, Benson wanted to strangle someone. "Stop Benson, just try to stay positive" Skips told him. "Jolly Bad Show" Pops mumbled. "Stay Positive!? This boat is messier than Mordecai and Rigby's room back at the park! God, I'm gonna hurl." Thomas walked by. "Already did" Thomas groaned. Pops turned to him. "Benson, everything is going to be alright." He said. "That's it, I'm taking a shower!" Benson said.

Benson walked into the showering room, he already felt uncomfortable, the showers had no stall doors and had only one bar of soap, Chuckles had a huge cruise ship, but it was a living hell for the park gang. Benson walked to a shower and turned on the water, he freaked out when he found flies all over the wall. The water began to pelt Benson, the water was….green. "Oh my god! This is sewage!" Benson screamed. Benson changed into clothes than ran out of the showering rooms. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost walked in wearing towels. Benson ran by them. "Don't" he said.

Margaret, Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen we're at the stern of the ship. "I'm flying Mordecai!" Margaret said as Mordecai thought he was holding on to her. "This isn't time to redo Titanic!" Mordecai said. "No, I'm really flying!" Margaret was trying to hang onto something, the winds we're really strong. Mordecai grabbed Margaret; Margaret hugged Mordecai as he hugged her back. Rigby whistled. Both Margaret and Mordecai blushed as Rigby got slugged by both of them. "Oww….why?" Rigby asked. Mordecai glared at him in anger. "Ugh! This boat is worse than Disney Channel!" Mordecai yelled. "You watch Disney Channel?" Rigby asked. "OW! Why did you slug me again!?" Rigby yelled out. Eileen snickered, she thought Rigby was cute. Rigby noticed Eileen laughing at his pain, and blushed. The gang we're now stuck on a crappy boat for at least two weeks!

Could their luck get any worse? Well, of course it will.


End file.
